The Academy Years
by imlikeabowss
Summary: When you enlist in Star Fleet you get many things, some however are a bit unexpected. Leonard McCoy gets a friend and a nickname, Jim Kirk gets a mentor and hangovers but where is the love in all this? And what happens when an unexpected event triggers old memories? eventual McKirk


Jim didn't like admitting when he was wrong, and he sure as hell didn't like admitting when he made a mistake. But right now, walking awkwardly around the Star Fleet Academy campus he realized that he might soon need to ask someone how to get back to administration and get his room key. He decided to make a turn at the end of a building where he walked straight into someone in a grey suit. _Shit _he thought.

"Cadet" the man said in a firm tone, as he straightened his jacket. "I suspect that this is your first day at the Star Fleet Academy, so i will not write you up for the lack of complete uniform or lack of manners but do remember that grey is superior to red"

"m' sorry Sir" Kirk mumbled. The man didn't look much more than a few years older than himself, he was slim and had hair the colour of ash with a distinctive fringe, his ears were pointy and his eyebrows were in a sharp edge. Jim knew what he was, a vulcan.

"I sense that you have something you'd like to ask me, please do so before i will be late" It wasn't actually a question, more like a command.

"I'm in the unfortunate situation that i'm lost Sir. I need to find a way back to the administration building" Jim tried to hide his embarrassment, but was sure that the Vulcan saw right through him.

"It just so happens that I am heading that way myself, you can follow me" and with that, the Vulcan ended the conversation and started walking.

It was a cloudy San Francisco day, the breeze rather chilled but Jim got his heat by keeping up with the quiet Star Fleet officer. He hadn't said a single word, barely even glanced at Jim, he just walked determined through campus, which was filled with fresh new cadets in red uniforms talking in small groups, for a second Jim smiled thinking about the future he had right here, and hopefully in space.

"This is the administration building cadet, I will leave you to deal with your business" He left before Jim could even say thank you. He stood with a strange feeling for a minute before walking into the building.

* * *

"State your name" A young, blonde woman said with a smile. Cute, Jim thought.

"Kirk, James T, but not nearly as interesting to know as yours" he said with a flirtatious wink.

"Well it's Janine" she giggled "James you're in 268, your roommate is there as well as cadet uniform which you will be wearing during school hours. And if you are ever up for a drink, i'm right here" He smirked just before he found the elevator to transport him up to the second floor. He quickly found his room and took a deep breath just before entering.

Just before him stood a tall, southern looking guy he had already met that morning. He grinned as he saw the surprised look in the eyes of Leonard Mccoy.

"Bones!" he exclaimed "looks like you're bunking with me" Jim joked, Leonard just starred.

"Well kid, I think there's been a mistake, these are the medical dorms" Jim's smile fainted a bit as he walked into the room. "Computer, please state the names of the residents in room 268" Leonard continued after a minute of silence.

"Residents of room 268 McCoy, Leonard H. and Kirk, James T." Now both men looked at each other confused.

"Well, guess that settles it then" Jim said a little too cocky. He moved over to the end of the bed where the red Star Fleet Academy uniform had been gently placed. His fingers lingered over the soft material until he realized that Bones was staring. "what?"

"Sorry, listen you better change before the 1st year briefing and.. Erm, we should probably ask the administration what has happened" and then Leonard disappeared into the bathroom. Jim made a mental note to find out why he was acting weird.

They walked to the auditorium relatively quiet, once in a while Jim would point out a good looking cadet or mention that the campus was much bigger than he thought. The auditorium was already pretty filled with both students and excitement. They found 2 seats and sat down and just a few minutes later head of cadets, Christopher Pike was standing in front of them all giving the much expected speech about the future, about _their _future which hopefully was filled with adventures for James T. Kirk.

* * *

A/N: That's the extremely short 1st chapter! I hope you don't hate it too much! Thanks for reading anyway, this story will (hopefully) be rather long, i have a good idea where this is going, and hopefully it'll be a fun journey!


End file.
